An embedder is a device for embedding specimens in paraffin wax. The specimens are arranged in mold having openings, and liquid paraffin wax is poured into the mold and then cooled to solidify, so as to embed the specimens. The embedder generally includes a heated working plate and a cooling plate. The working plate has grooves through which runoff of overflowing paraffin wax flows. The cooling plate is used to cool paraffin wax embedding specimens. The embedder in the related art is inconvenient to use, and solidified paraffin wax is hard to clean.